A plate full of crud
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: A one shot that I wrote...for some reason. Oh well read it anyway! All Kuki wanted was some cereal... Wally had a few things to say about it.


I could not have done this story without the help us the following people

Think purple 54- Your rock! Thank you for the ideas! I love them

Numbeh 013- Thanks for helping me, It means a lot

KNDnumbuh007- You are awesome! And I need you to update your story

Story status report!

Cruddy pills- I will update it eventually…..

Only a week- I wrote the chapter, I just need five more reviews before I post it.

PM about any other stories, I'm too tired to think of them right not

I don't own KND or any cereals used in this story

It was early morning in the tree house, numbuh one and numbuh five had gone on a candy related mission and the other operatives of sector V where busy in the kitchen.

Numbuh four stood up on the counter and reached for the cabinet.

"Hey Numbuh two, do you want some cereal?" Wally asked

"Yeah hand me some captain crunch" he said getting out three bowls and milk

"Can you get me some cereal Wally?" Kuki asked

"Yeah sure" Wally smirked "Do you want Trix or Kuuuuki crisp!"

Numbuh two nearly fell out of his chair laughing, as Wally almost fell off the counter, Kuki didn't find it amusing.

"Wally!" She yelled but he continued

"Sorry kuku, Hey numbuh two, do you know why she's called numbuh three?"

"Why?" Hoagie asked in between laughs

"Cause its her IQ!" Wally laughed so hard he was crying (Hope that made sense)

"You're a jerk Wally!" Kuki shouted but it didn't seem to be effected by it.

"And you know what else?" Wally asked trying to contain his laughter

"All I know is your jerk, and why? I mean your one to talk! You're so short you can walk under a snake with a top hat on. Don't your parents have to bend down to hug you? I know I do! And when you were little didn't you have to use two booster seats? I was watching honey i shrunk the kids, weren't you in that movie? Hey I think I saw you on star wars, didn't you play Yoda? Did you mom give you a bath in the washing machine cause I swear you shrunk!" She yelled with fire in her eyes.

"Uhh…." Wally stared at her with no snappy comeback ready

"I mean you're so blonde Wally that you tripped over a cordless phone! You put lipstick on your forehead so you could make up your mind, you smile during thunder storms cause you swear you're having your picture taken! You think Cheerios are donut seeds and when someone broke into your house you didn't call 911 cause you couldn't find the 11 button! So sure Wally my name is hilarious! But you're not one to talk!" Kuki stormed outta the room leaving Wally wide eyed and speechless. Hoagie on the other hand was laughing even harder than before.

"You tripped over a cordless phone?" He yelled literally falling off his chair, rolling on the floor laughing.

"Wait Kuki! Which cereal did you want?"

-end transmission-

I hope you like it, a special than

Thanks for reading! SKIT TIME

Wally: I want everyone to know that none of that was true, just made up stuff

Kuki: ….Wally all of that really happened

Wally: *Pushes Kuki away* get outta here!

Kuki: and what about that time I got you an AM radio and it took you a month to realize I could play it at night.

Wally: Kooks!

Kuki: and you where busy for hours when I wrote "Please turn over" on both sides of the paper

Wally: Yeah well you're flower!

Kuki: huh?

Wally: Your name means flower in Japanese! So how about that, flower!

Kuki: just curious Wally, why do you know that?

Wally: uhh….well I…uh

Kuki: AND you spend weekend's googling what my name means!

Wally: NO! *blushes* I DON'T BLUSH!

Kuki: remember at the mall?

Wally: Shut up! Don't tell them about the mall

Kuki: The power went out and you were stranded on the escalator for 5 hours.

Wally: YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER SPEAK OF IT

Kuki: Can I tell them about the bumper sticker you put on the scamper that said "All blondes aren't dumb" but no one could read it cause you put it upside down?

Wally: *palm face* Don't tell them anything

Kuki: Why not? I'm not hurting anyone

Wally: What about me? I'm blonde, I'm blonde, and I'm B.L.O.N...ah, oh well... I'm blonde; I'm blonde, yea yea yea...

Kuki: But Wally are you saying that making fun of someone by just their name, hair color, or looks is….wrong?

Wally: Exactly! Now you get it!

Kuki: Yeah, and I except your apology Wally *hugs him*

Wally: *thinks through the whole conversation* uh….i wasn't

Kuki: OH then I can make fun of your name! It sounds like a walrus!

Wally: *thinks about it* that isn't nice Kuki!

Kuki: you not nice

Think purple 54: HEY! Shut the crud up!

Wally: Who are you?

Numbeh 013: We are the fans!

Kuki: why are you here?

KNDnumbuh007: We don't want you guys to fight

Wally: It's none of your cruddy business!

Think purple 54: You have to understand…it's our fault

Kuki and Wally: What?

Think Purple 54: We sent Fearofchicken13 insults you guys could use.

Kuki: Why did you do that!

Numbeh 013: We didn't know it would end this badly….sorry

KNDnumbuh007: So we are here to fix it, Wally hug Kuki!

Wally: No cruddy way!

Think Purple 54: *aims mustard gun at him* DO it Wally!

Wally: I ain't afraid of mustard

Numbeh 013: *aims splanker at his head* Wally…

KNDnumbuh007: *holds can of soda in the air* don't tempt me

Wally: What's with the soda?

KNDnumbuh007: It's the last can

Wally: You…broke me…..*hugs Kuki*

Numbeh 013: K let's go! *jumps into computer screen*

Think purple 54: Bye Kuki! Bye Wally

KNDnumbuh007: I think I'll keep this *Leaves with soda*

Wally: NOOOOO!

Kuki: Just review…


End file.
